I want you to be mine
by EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: Hanya rasa penasaran Sehun dengan sosok Kai yang dikenalkan oleh partner bisnisnya Tao. "Bukankah dia mirip dengan Jongin mu?"
1. Chapter 1

I want you to be mine

HunKai story

Author : Me (Ridail Magfiroh)

Rate. : tentuin sendiri deh

Typo's anywhere...

Story absurd...

Don't like don't read okay?

Sehun, pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat pemilik wajah tampan dan pewaris satu-satu nya perusahaan ternama di penjuru benua Eropa itu, kini tengah duduk di sebuah Sofa putih mewah dalam mansion partner bisnis nya selama bertahun-tahun, yang kini merambat menjadi sahabat karib nya, Huang Zitao nama nya.

Pria keturunan China itu adalah partner bisnis sekaligus sahabat Sehun yang paling dekat dengan nya. Bahkan kedua nya tampak seperti seorang saudara kandung, tak ada rahasia satupun diantara mereka. Hingga orientasi seksual menyimpang Pria China itu saja Sehun dapat mengetahui nya.

Ia tahu betul bahwa Tao adalah seorang pria biseksual yang memiliki banyak kekasih wanita dan tak sedikit pula pria manis yang berada disamping nya.

Sehun tak pernah perduli ataupun mempermasalahkan sahabat nya itu bergonta-ganti pasangan pria maupun wanita asal itu tidak mengganggu bisnis antara kedua nya.

"So..what happen?" Ucap Sehun to the point.

Wajah dingin Sehun semakin menyeramkan saat ini, bagimana tidak pagi-pagi Sehun sudah menerima telpon dari sahabat nya itu untuk segera datang ke mansion nya. Ada urusan urgent dia bilang.

"Wow..Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat, keep calm okay! Aku hanya ingin membicarakan bisnis yang ditawarkan oleh Alexander tempo lalu, kau masih ingat kan?" Tao duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun dengan menyilangkan kaki nya dengan masih mengenakan piyama abu-abu nya.

"Damn! Masalah itu lagi? Tao..kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelum nya..dan kau tau kan jika aku menolak nya. Pria licik itu hanya ingin menguasai perusahaan sendiri. Kau tidak lihat mata licik nya saat berbicara?"

Tao terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terkesan penuh emosi seakan ingin mencabik seseorang yang ia bicarakan. "Well..hanya kau yang tau masalah itu, mata elang mu tidak bisa diragukan saat memilah partner yang cocok untuk bisnis. Ya ya..aku mengerti"

Sehun masih memasang wajah poker face nya dan akan beranjak dari duduk nya jika saja suara Tao tidak menghentikan nya. "Hey kau mau kemana? Santailah disini bersama ku?"

Sehun menyeringai, "No Thanks..aku tau kau sibuk dengan wanita dan pria mu saat ini..kembali lah kekamar, mungkin mereka menunggu mu untuk 'dimasuki'. Dan jangan pernal menelfon jika benar-benar bukan urusan penting yang menyangkut nyawa sekalipun, kau mengerti?"

"No no..jangan pergi dulu Oh Sehun..setidak nya minumlah dulu dan cicipi kue buatan 'barang baru' ku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai nya..sayang sekali bukan jika kau datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa tinggal sejenak barang minum sedikitpun?" Kini giliran Tao yang menyeringai.

Sehun yang sudah ingin beranjak melangkahkan kaki nya pergi itupun sedikit menoleh saat suara derap kaki menghampiri mereka.

"Cih, barang baru eh? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik dengan pria..aku str.." ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika melihat pria manis yang berjalan menghampiri mereka mulai mendongakkan kepala nya menatap Sehun takut-takut.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui Tao menyeringai dari tempat duduk nya.

"Taruh saja teh dan kue nya di meja baby.." suruh Tao, pria manis itu mengangguk kearah Tao dan berjongkok menaruh Teh dan kue nya di meja.

Pakaian namja manis itu hanyalah sebuah kemeja putih longgar dan tentu saja transparan, bahkan Sehun bersumpah jika ia dapat melihat dua tonjolan itu sedikit tertangkap mata nya, bahkan pundak mulus berwarna tan nya pun terekspos saat pemuda itu berjongkok. Dan dengan brengseknya Tao mengecup pundak itu sekilas setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dalam bahasa China.

Mata Sehun masih setia mengikuti gerakan tubuh pria tan manis itu yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran tanpa celana itu. Hingga tubuh itu hilang dibalik dinding dapur dan dengan sial nya Tao memecah lamunan Sehun tentang makhluk indah yang baru ia lihat.

Tao terkikik pelan, "Well Tuan Oh terhormah Sehun sepertinya akan berubah haluan dari Straight menjadi biseksual eh?"

Sehun menatap nyalang mata kucing Tao yang mencibir padanya. Mau tak mau ia mendudukkan diri nya di sofa empuk itu dan terus menatap Tao meminta penjelasan dari pria China itu akan maksud nya melakukan ini pada nya.

"What..? Kau mau aku menjelaskan apa..?" Tanya Tao sambil mengambil teh nya dan menyesap nya pelan.

Sehun hanya memutar mata nya jengah. "Apa maksud mu melakukan ini?" Ucapan datar tapi terkesan tajam itu ditujukan pada Tao seorang.

"Dia mirip dengan Jongin kan?" Tanya Tao balik yang hanya dibalas Sehun dengan kernyitar di dahi pucat nya.

"Oh come on..Oh Sehun kita sudah bersahabat lumayan lama, tak ada satupun rahasia diantara kita right?" Sehun masih terdiam dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Haishh..tidakkah kau dulu juga sama dengan ku? Biseksual..penyuka pria dan wanita..ah hmm kau hanya menyukai pria manis bernama Jongin saja ya..sebelum kau memutuskan menjadi straight saat pria manis itu menghilang." Tao berucap antusias sedangkan Sehun hanya bersidekap di depan dada.

"Apa tujuan mu sebenar nya memanggil ku kesini..dan apakah dia yang kau maksud dengan barang baru?"

Tao tersenyum, umpan nya berhasil dimakan oleh Sehun.

"Well Oh Sehun sahabat ku..aku hanya ingin menawarkan barang baru itu untuk mu ah tidak aku ingin menghadiahkan dia untuk mu" Tao menjeda menilik ekspresi apa yang Sehun keluarkan. Ia menaruh cangkir teh nya sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata nya lebih serius.

"Dia Kai..aku menemukan ia di sebuah tempat prostitusi..pemilik nya mengatakan bahwa dia dijual oleh ayah nya demi kebutuhan pria pemabuk itu. Dan kau tau? Dia masih virgin saat aku memutuskan membeli nya dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu" Tao sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan nya.

"Lalu..?"

"Oh ayolah Oh Sehun..bukan kah dia mirip dengan Jongin yang kau sukai..? Aku akan memberikan dia padamu secara cuma-cuma ah tidak gratis! Tidakkah kau tertarik?" Tao menaik turunkan alis nya berusaha merayu Sehun.

Hei..Tao ini sebenar nya sahabat yang baik. Tujuan ia menawarkan pria manis itupun demi membuat Sehun menjalin hubungan lagi meski dengan pria, toh Tao sendiri tau bahwa Sehun dulu nya juga penyuka sesama jenis hanya saja cinta nya harus kandas saat pria yang dicintai Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Aku tidak tertarik..apa lagi dia adalah barang bekas mu. Aku akan pergi jika tidak ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan." Sehun bernjak dari duduk nya dan melangkah pergi. Tao hanya menghela nafas, usaha nya gagal.

Pranggg...

Suara pecahan kaca dari dapur membuat Tao menoleh dan berlari cepat kesana. Ia mendapati Kai yang tengah memegangi kepala nya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Kai..gwenchana?" Tanya Tao panik.

"S-sakiitt..kepala ku sakit t-tuan.." dan setelah nya Kai jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan seorang namja, bukan itu bukan Tao tapi itu..

"Sehun.." gumam Tao terkejut saat melihat sahabat nya tiba-tiba berada di depan nya dan mengkap tubuh ringkih Kai.

"Aku berubah fikiran..aku akan membeli nya dari mu, berapapun itu. Dan sekarang dia milik ku" ucap mutlak Sehun pada sahabat nya itu.

Tao tersenyum sekilas, "Tidak..dia milikmu dan aku memberikan nya sebagai kado untuk persahabatan kita." Tao berujar tulus. Sehun menatap nya datar dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku terima kado persahabatan mu ini..aku akan membawa nya pulang dan merawat nya..gomawo" dan detik berikut nya Sehun menggendong bridal Kai keluar dari dapur dan melewati kerumunan para yeoja dan namja yang diyakini Sehun adalah pria dan wanita sewaan nya. F**k untuk Tao yang penggila sex.

"Jaga dia baik-baik Hun..kau akan tdrkejut mengetahui kebenaran nya" Tao menyeringai di tengah-tegah kerubungan pria dan wanita nya.

"Dia akan membawa Kai kemana master?" Tanya salah satu wanita nya.

"Pulang..Kai adalah eternaly love nya" dan setelag nya ia menggiring pria dan wanita nya ke kamar.

.

.

.

Kai tidak pernah menyangka saat pertemuan pertama nya dengan pria yang diketahui sebagai sahabat master nya itu kini sedang merawat diri nya.

Saat terbangun dari pingsan nya Kai dibuat terkejut saat ia tidak berada dalam kamar nya melainkan di kamar megah milik shabat master nya, ia yang tengah panik itu segera beranjak dari kamar mewah itu dan berusaha meraih gagang pintu, naas nya Sehun sang pemilik kamar mewah itu kebetulan sedang memasuki kamar tersebut dengan membawa obat beserta makanan untuk Kai.

"Kau sudah bangun..?" Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali Sehun ucapkan saat mata mereka beradu pandang.

"T-tuan aku ingin pulang..bisakah aku pergi dari sini? Master pasti sedang mencari ku." Ucap Kai takut-takut saat melihat mata tajam Sehun yang menatap tubuh nya tak berkedip.

"Tidak!" Kai terlonjak saat Sehun berseru keras dab secepat kilat ia menggendong Kai untuk dibaringkan kembali ke ranjang nya.

"T-tuan kumohon biarkan aku pergi"

"Dengar! Tao sudah memberikanmu padaku jadi jangan harap kah bisa keluar dari mansion ini kau mengerti?" Ucap tajam Sehun sembari mendudukkan Kai di ranjang.

"A-apa? tuan memberikan ku pada anda? J-jadi.."

"Ya..kau milik-KU sekarang." Final Sehun dan setelah nya ia mengambil makanan dan plester yang ia taruh dinakas saat sebelum menggendong kembali Kai barusan.

"Makan..dan luruskan kaki mu" perintah Sehun sambil menyodorkan makan pada Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan mengambil makanan itu lalu memakan nya dan tak lupa meluruskan kaki nya. Kai sedikit tersentak saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengobati kaki nya yang terkena pecahan kaca saat di dapur Tao tadi.

Dengan telaten Sehun membersihkan luka goresan itu dan memplesternya. Setelah nya ia menatap Kai yang kelabakan saat tau jika pria manis itu tengah memperhatikan nya sedari tadi, bahkan kini wajah nya tertunduk malu dan takut sambil memakan makanan nya pelan. Mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah lucu Kai.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Kai.

"Oke saat nya membersihkan tubuh mu.." mata Kai melotot saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang langsung menggendong nya menuju kamar mandi dan mendudukkan nya di kloset.

"Tidak tuan..aku bisa membersihkan tubuhku send.." ucapan Kai terpoting kala mata tajam Sehun menatap nya intens.

"Aku akan membersihkan mu dari jejak master mu itu..aku tidak suka ada bekas pria lain dalam pada barang bergarga ku kau tau? Ah dan kalian sudah tidur berapa kali hmm..?" Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan dingin Sehun yang tak sengaja melukai harga diri nya.

"Aku..aku dan master Tao..kami tidak pernah tidur bersama tuan." Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengar pengakuan Kai. Satu fakta kebenaran yang ia dapatkan. Oh hell kau sudah memperlakukan pria manis itu seperti pelacur murahan Oh Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawab ia masih mempertahankan wajah poker face nya.

Ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih transparan Kai dan menanggalkan nya. Satu fakta lagi yang membuat nya tercengang.

Tubuh tan Kai sangat mulus tanpa noda, seperti nya benar apa yang dikatakan Kai bahwa ia belum pernah terjamah oleh tangan Tao sekalipun.

Ia menggosok pelan tubuh Kai dengan air hangat lalu mengeringkan tubuh nya. Selama kegiatan ith berlangsung Sehun harus menahan nafsu nya agar tidak menyerang Kai saat ini. Ia terus mengabaikan 'milik' nya yang sudah hard dibalik celana saat menatap tubuh polos Kai.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dan menyiksa tubuh nya sendiri Sehun pun mulai mengangkat Kai kembali yang telanjang itu ke ranjang dan mengambilkan kemeja hitam Sehun untuk nya. Setidak nya kemeja hitam milik Sehun tidak transparan seperti tadi.

Tapi memang dasar nya tubuh Kai kecil maka kemeja Sehun tetap kebesaran ditubuh nya sehingga pundak dan dada nya masih bisa terlihat.

'Shit! Kenapa kau seakan berteriak ingin digagahi sih Kai?' Monolog Sehun dalam hati nya.

"Tuan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai hati-hati saat melihat Sehun hanya terdiam menatap diri nya tak berkedip.

"Tidak.." jawab nya pelan dan ingin beranjak dari ranjang Kai.

"Tuan t-tunggu"

"Ya.."

"Em itu.." Kai menundukkan kepala nya takut-takut saat ingin mengutarakan maksud nya.

"Ada apa Kai..?"

"Itu..t-terima kasih atas kebaikan tuan..dan..dan jika tuan ingin..malam ini ditemani..aku..b-bersedia..karena t-tuan sudah..menjadi..m.."

"Cukup..jangan teruskan, jangan panggil aku tuan. Nama ku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggil ku Sehun. Dan masalah itu..jangan dibahas. Aku menerima mu sebagai hadiah bukan untuk memuaskan hasrat semata. Kau..wajah mu mengingatkan ku pada pria-Ku yang lama hilang." jawab Sehun dengan nada khas dingin dan datar nya. Kai sedikit menunduk antara malu dan sedikit sesak dihati nya saat mendengar tutur kata Sehun barusan.

"Tidurlah Kai..semoga mimpi indah" dan setelah nya tubuh Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mewah tersebut, meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam menunduk.

Tangan nya memegangi kepala nya yang berdenyut sakit. Ucapan Sehun yang terakhir kali membuat gambaran-gambaran asing berputar di kepala Kai. Ia seperti pernah mengalami ini sebelum nya.

Kai menggertakkan gigi nya sambil menjabak rambut nya yang terus berdenyut seakan ingin pecah. Ia mencoba menidurkan tubuh nya dan terus memegangi kepala nya yang berdentum keras serasa dipukul beratus-ratus kali dengan palu.

Dan..karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu akhirnya merenggut kesadaran Kai sepenuh nya. Kai pingsan untuk yang kedua kali nya hari ini.

.

.

.

End iya ini bener-bener END

Apa ini..? Aarrghh FF gj nan gila yang ide nya terus berputar di otak kuu...

Ah maafkan saya readers sekalian atas cerita absurd ini.

Dengan ini saya hanya berdoa semoga ada yg mau nyempetin nge RnR ff gila gak mutu ini.

Gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

I want you to be mine (sequel)

#1

HunKai story

Author : Me (Ridail Magfiroh)

Rate. : tentuin sendiri deh

Typo's anywhere...

Story absurd...

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari mulai menampakkan sinar nya yang terang. Bias cahaya memasuki kamar mewah yang di dominasi warna biru dan putih, disana terdapat sosok pria manis yang masih tertidur -pingsan- di ranjang empuk nya.

Ia mulai melenguh saat terik matahari mengenai kelopak mata indah nya.

Kai, pria itu bangkit dari ranjang sambil memegangi kepala nya yang terasa pening.

"Aku..pingsan lagi ya?" lirih Kai dan beranjak turun dari ranjang dan keluar menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa haus di tenggorokan nya.

"Eh?" Kai membulatkan mata nya lucu saat menemukan sosok tinggi nan tampan tengah memunggungi nya di konter dapur.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun K-kai..." ucapan Sehun memelan seiring mata tajam nya menatap seluruh penampilan Kai yang *ehem Seksi.

Kai, memiringkan kepala nya imut. Sehun berusaha menelan ludah nya susah payah saat menatap pria manis di depan nya.

Hei bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan di depan nya jika pria manis ini saja terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan, kemeja hitam kebesaran sepanjang paha tanpa celana dan lengan yang menjuntai hingga hampir menutupi seluruh telapak tangan nya dan..ehem lihat lah dada dan pundak nya yang tan itu terekspos dan terjamah mata tajam Sehun hmm..

"T-tuan..maaf aku telat bangun sehingga aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan pagi ini" Kai menundukkan kepala nya sambil menggigit bibir nya takut.

Damn! Sehun terus mengumpat dalam hati karena keseksian dan keimutan namja manis itu, pakaian nya saja sudah bisa membuat Sehun 'menegang' apalagi dengan aksi menggigit bibir seperti itu? Oh Kai..kau mau menguji Sehun pagi-pagi dengan membangkitkan hasrat dan gairah nya huh..?

Sehun segera mengalihkan wajah nya ke kanan dan sedikit berdehem pelan.

"Sudahlah..itu tidak masalah. Sekarang mandilah dan ku tunggu 10 menit dari sekarang. Kita sarapan bersama" Sehun memberikan ultimatum nya pada Kai dan di balas anggukan imut dan senyuman manis oleh pria tan itu.

Selepas Kai pergi, Sehun menundukkan kepala nya.

"Sial..kau jangan menegang disaat seperti ini huh!"

.

.

.

.

Di mansion besar Sehun ini memang tampak sepi tak ada pembantu, tapi bukan berarti pria tampan itu tak mempunyai maid ataupun buttler. Bahkan ia mempunyai selusin lebih, hanya saja Sehun menyuruh mereka bekerja diatas pukul 10, Sehun hanya perlu mereka jika ia pergi ke kantor saja. Itupun jarang, karena ia hanya membutuhkan mereka untuk membersihkan mansion nya saja dan itu hanya seminggu tiga kali.

Maid dan buttler Sehun bekerja di rumah mewah utama mereka jadi ia akan hanya memanggil mereka jika ia perlu saja, dan karena Kai sudah menemani nya mulai kemarin, so pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk mengembalikan mereka ke rumah utama yang memiliki buttler dan maid yang berjumlah 39 orang. Ia tidak ingin privasi nya dengan Kai terganggu hanya karena para maid dan buttler yang sibuk kesana kemari membawa nampan.

"T-tuan.." Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang saat itu tengah menatapi makanan hasil karya nya. Jangan salah, Sehun juga handal dalam bidang memasak. Makanan nya tak kalah enak dengan restoran ternama di Korea. Sungguh multi talent bukan.

Sehun terkesiap melihat penampilan Kai yang tak berubah, hanya rambut hitam nya saja yang masih terlihat sedikit basah.

"Kau tak ganti baju..?" Tanya Sehun, Kai menggeleng tertunduk.

Sehun menghela nafas, dan menarik pelan jemari lentik Kai dan menyuruhnya duduk disamping nya.

"Setelah sarapan kita ke mall untuk membeli baju mu, sekarang makanlah" Kai mengangguk tapi ia belum beranjak untuk memakan makanan lezat di depan nya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung menatap Kai yang terus menunduk tanpa mau menyentuh makanan nya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan makanan nya? Kau mau aku memesan makanan lain hmm?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

Kai buru-buru menggeleng dan menatap Sehun. Sebenar nya bukan maksud Kai tak mau memakan makanan itu, bahkan perut Kai sedari tadi minta diisi. Tapi pria manis itu masih bertanya-tanya, apakah pantas majikan dan -entah apa status Kai disini- makan bersama, apalagi makanan di depan mata Kai sangat mewah untuk nya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kau melamun.." jari Sehun mengusap pelan pipi mulus Kai dan membuat pria itu terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf t-tuan..apa tidak sebaiknya saya memakan makanan biasa? Bukankah saya disini hanya sebagai.."

Ucapan Kai terpotong saat telunjuk Sehun menempel pada bibir tebal dan seksi milik Kai.

"Kau milikku..apa yang kupunya adalah punya mu juga..apa yang kumakan juga harus kau makan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kai" dan dengan begitu Kai hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut nya sedikit demi sedikit. Sehun tersenyum menatap nya dan mengelus lagi pipi mulus dan tan itu.

"Ah ya..panggil aku Sehun atau terserah kau mau memanggilku dengan apa yang terpenting jangan tuan..dan berhenti berbicara formal"

Kai mengangguk, "B-baik..Se-Sehun-ssi"

"No..itu terlalu formal"

"S-Sehunnie.."

"Ha..aku suka dengan panggilan itu" Sehun tersenyum. Kai menganggukan kepala nya dan ikut tersenyum manis menatap Sehun.

Oh Damn! Senyuman Kai sangat manisss God..jangan buat Sehun diabetes setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Pilih lah baju yang kau suka" perintah Sehun pada Kai.

Mereka kini ada di pusat perbelanjaan di Cheongdamdong. Dan tentu saja saat kesini Sehun memberikan nya baju milik nya untuk dipakai Kai. Ia tidak mungkin 'kan membiarkan Kai hanya memakai kemeja hitam kebesaran yang menampakkan dada dan pundak mulus milik Kai dan membiarkan orang lain selain diri nya melihat bentuk tubuh Pria-NYA, oh Big NO! Sehun bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan seseorang berani menyentuh MILIK-NYA..perlu di garis bawahi okay.

"Emm Sehunnie..aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana." Kai berucap lirih pada Sehun dengan menundukkan wajah nya dalam.

"Kau mau aku pilih kan?" Tanya Sehun, Kai mengangkat wajah nya yang tiba-tiba berseri menatap Sehun dan megagguk antusias.

Sungguh, bukan nya Kai tidak bisa memilih. Tapi ia cukup sungkan dan malu jika harus memilih sendiri karena ia sadar bahwa ini bukan uang milik nya. Sehun adalah majikan yang paling baik bagi Kai, jadi alangkah lebih baik dan sopan jika Sehun yang memilihkan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak pelan kepala Kai lalu menarik tangan nya lembut menuju berbagai macam baju.

Sehun mengambil begitu banyak model pakaian dari merek ternama. Ia mengambil pakaian yang menurut nya pas, cocok dan manis jika dipakai Kai. Jadi ia langsung mengambil baju-baju itu dan langsung memberikan nya pada Kai untuk ia bawa.

Mata Sehun menatap tajam pada satu pakaian yag sangat mencolok dimata nya. Ia mulai membayangkan jika Kai memakai nya, pasti akan terlihat manis dan..cantik.

"E-em Sehunnie..a-apakah ini tidak terlalu banyak?" Suara Kai dibelakang nya menyadarkan Sehun akan imajinasi liar nya.

Sehun menatap Kai yang tertutupi begitu banyak pakaian yag dibawa, Sehun juga dapat melihat bahwa Kai sangat keberatan dengan beban pakaian yang ada di tangan nya.

"Oh astaga maaf sayang.." Sehun segera memanggil pelayan dan menyuruh nya menggantikan Kai untuk membawa pakaian yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih, dia kesusahan membawa nya tapi kalian malah diam saja!" Bentak Sehun pada 3 pelayan wanita di depan nya.

Ketiga pelayan itu tertunduk, takut melihat wajah Sehun yang mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

"M-maaf tuan Oh..mari tuan biar saya bawakan" ucap salah satu pelayan wanita itu dan mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang ada di kedua lengan Kai.

"Ah tidak apa-apa..aku bisa membawa nya sebagaian." Ucap Kai disertai senyuman.

"Tidak Kai..biarkan mereka membawa nya!" Sehun mencegah tangan Kai yang ingin mengambil pakaian itu dari pelayan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehunnie.."

"Kai.." geram Sehun, Kai langsung tertunduk mendengar geraman Sehun yang menyuruh nya untuk berhenti dan menuruti perkataan nya.

"Bawa itu dikasir dan cepat bungkus. Dan aku mau kalian membungkus untuk yang satu itu" Sehun menunjuk sebuah gaun, ya gaun. Gaun berwarna merah menyala di etalase toko depan. Sedari tadi gaun itulah yang Sehun lihat dan pandangi, gaun yang membuat nya berfantasi liar.

Kai masih menunduk tanpa mau menatap Sehun ataupun bermaksud melihat pakaian apalagi yang Sehun pilihkan untuk nya.

Setelah memberi ultimatum, pelayan-pelayan itu segera beranjak melakasanakan apa yang diperintahkan Sehun.

Jangan heran mengapa mereka sangat takut dan hormat pada Sehun. Jawaban nya karena departemen store yang terkenal dan luas ini milik Sehun. Jangan kaget, usaha Sehun bukan hanya dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti karena nyatanya Sehun juga memiliki beberapa cabang departemen store dan restoran Prancis di beberapa kota maupun negara.

Terkejut? Itu lah hebat nya Oh Sehun. Sekarang kalian tahu bukan bagaimana bakat memasak Oh Sehun itu ia dapatkan. Ia khursus sekolah memasak juga di Prancis, maka dari itu restoran Perancis nya juga terkenal.

Sehun tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi Kai dan mencium nya bergantian, Kai dibuat terkejut dengan perbuatan Sehun yang dengan blak-blakan nya mencium dirinya di depan publik meski di toko mereka masuki ini sedikit sunyi karena kedatangan tuan besar Oh Sehun.

"Mianhae..aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu sedih ataupun takut, sungguh maafkan aku" Kai menggeleng cepat, ia tak mau membuat Sehun salah paham.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa tu-Sehunnie..maafkan aku." Kai menunduk lagi saat ia tak sengaja hampir memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan formal.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan membawa tubuh Kai untuk di peluk nya.

Entah mengapa jika dengan Kai, Sehun lebih sering tersenyum. Bahkan entah sejak kapan ia mulai hobi mencium Kai meskipun bukan ciuman di bibir.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan makan nya sayang.." Sehun terkekeh melihat cara makan Kai yang menggemaskan itu. Setelah berbelanja cukup banyak tadi, Sehun mengajak Kai untuk makan es krim, bubble tea dan permen kapas.

"Kau suka sekali ne..kekeke" lagi, Sehun terkekeh menatap Kai yang mengangguk imut memakan permen kapas nya.

"Nanti aku akan belikan berapapun yang kau mau jika kau ingin lagi.."

Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

"B-benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "tentu..why not? jika perlu aku akan belikan seluruh permen kapas yang mereka jual."

Kai menggeleng imut, "Tidak..satu lagi saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih Sehunnie." Kai tersenyum tulus pada Sehun.

Pipi Sehun memanas saat mendapat senyuman khas itu dari seorang Kai yang mampu membuat dunia nya jungkir balik, ia merasa menemukan sosok Kim Jongin dalam tubuh Kai.

Sehun berdehem dan membuang muka mencoba menetralkan detak jantung nya yang terus berdetak semakin cepat per detik nya.

Sehun memandang lagi wajah manis Kai saat dirasa sudah dapat mengontrol detak jantung nya. Ia menyeringai dan menarik dagu Kai mendekat saat mata nya menangkap bekas permen Kapas yang menempel di sudut bibir nya.

Sehun menjilat bekas permen kapas itu dan mengulum nya. Jilatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman lembut yang semakin berubah irama nya kala Kai juga membalas semua lumatan-lumatan dari bibir Sehun.

Beruntung mereka saat ini sedang berada di bawah pohon besar di salah satu taman yang dekat dengan penjual permen kapas, es krim dan bubble tea. Dan beruntung pula saat ini sepi sehingga mereka tidak takut akan berbuat hal yang ehem sedikit mesum ini di depan umum.

Ciuman Sehun terus berlanjut saat mendapat sambutan baik dari Kai yang mulai merangkulkan kedua lengan nya di leher nya dan meremat pelan helaian rambut blonde Sehun.

Permen kapas yang Kai pegang saja entah bagaimana nasib nya, seperti nya ia menjatuhkan nya saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menarik nya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang tak terduga ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka sedikit tidak rela karena ia merasa kasihan melihat Kai yang sudah sesak nafas.

Sehun tersenyum kearah Kai, pria manis itu hanya menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi mulus dan tan nya.

Sehun mengusak sayang helaian rambut hitam Kai.

"Sepertinya aku menjatuhkan permen mu, aku akan membelikan nya lagi sekalian membelikan minuman bubble tea untuk kita. Kau tunggulah di sini ne..jangan kemana-mana okay?"

Kai menganggukan kepala nya tanpa melihat Sehun karena jujur saja ia masih malu mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Sehun mengusap lagi helaian rambut Kai dan memberinya kecupan sebelum akhir nya ia pergi membeli permen kapas dan bubble tea.

...

"2 Bubble tea rasa coklat, 1 permen kapas dan 1 es krim rasa coklat ne ahjussi.."

"Baik tuan.."

Sehun tersenyum sambil memegang bibir nya yang telah sukses nya merasakan bibir manis Kai.

'Bahkan bibir nya juga sama dengan milik Jongin..manis' ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan nya, Sehun kembali ketempat dimana ia meninggalkan Kai.

Mata nya membelalak tajam saat tak menemukan sosok itu dalam jangkauan mata nya, ia menjatuhkan semua pesanan yang ia bawa ke tanah dan berlari menuju pohon besar itu.

"Kai..eodisseo?"

"Kai..!"

"Sayang..!"

Nihil..Kai tidak ada dimanapun. Sehun mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Aargghh..Kai! Baby pleasee jangan tinggalkan aku..Jongin..Kai..pleasee jangan lakukan ini lagi pada ku.." Sehun jatuh terduduk di rerumputan dibawah pohon besar itu. Ia meremas dada nya yang bergemuruh menahan rasa amarah, kecewa dan sedih secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END..

Kalau ini bener-bener END gak apa-apa ya.. :-D

Hehe..thank you buat readers-nim yang udah mau baca ff kacau dan alay ini yes..

Maaph yang kemarin banyak typo dan kata-kata amburadul..

Big Thanks deh pokok nya buat readers readers sekalian..

Kalau mau nagih ff atau sekedar kenalan bisa melalui pm hehe *gr nih gua

Okay gamsahabnida.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I want you to be mine (sequel)

#2

HunKai story

Author : Me (Ridail Magfiroh)

Rate. : tentuin sendiri deh

Typo's anywhere...

Story absurd...

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kesana kemari dengan keadaan kacau mencari Kai yang tak kunjung di temukan nya. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama pria manis itu seperti orang yang kesetanan.

Sehun jatuh terduduk di tanah, air mata nya sudah membanjiri pipi tius nan pucat nya, ia berfikir bahwa usaha nya sia-sia jika mencari nya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia berinisiatif menelfon Zitao untuk meminta bantuan pria China yang ahli bela diri itu.

Sehun menempelkan ponsel nya ditelinga berharap Zitap mau mengangkat telfon nya, setidak nya pria China itu memiliki koneksi luas dengan anak buah nya yang biasa diandalkan untuk mencari seseorang.

Maklum saja, Sehun dan Tao sahabat nya itu biasa mengerahkan anak buah nya untuk menyelidiki ataupun mencari tahu keberadaan musuh-musuh dan pesaing bisnis nya. Dan karena Sehun orang yang tidak suka ribet dan menyibukkan diri hanya untuk memikirkan musuh dan pesaing nya, maka ia percayakan semua pada Zitao, toh Zitao juga terkenal dalam dunia gelap eh?

Pip..

Suara diseberang sudah tersambung, Sehun segera menyambar cepat perkataam nya sebelum sempat membuat sang penerima telfon menyapa.

"Hm hal-"

"Zitao, Kai hilang! Cepat kerahkan seluruh anak buah kita untuk mencari nya, aku tidak mau tahu dia harus ditemukan malam ini juga" Sehun berucap cepat dengan sedikit tersengal menahan gejolak di hati nya yang tengah resah tersebut.

"Hei hei keep calm man, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku secara pelan-pelan. Aku tahu kau sekarang sudah bisa mencintai Kai layak nya Jongin pria mu sebelum nya 'kan?" Terdengar nada kekehan diseberang sana, Sehun semakin mendecih saat tak sengaja telinga nya juga menangkap desahan-desahan erotis seorang wanita.

"F*ck! jangan terlalu membuang waktu Tao, okay aku minta maaf karena mengganggu acara pestamu, tapi Please aku ingin Kai kembali malam ini titik." Sehun terus mengumpat dalam hati saat sahabat nya itu tak kunjung menyahut karena sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' nya.

"Zitao.." Sehun mengeram tertahan ia cukup bersabar kali ini tapi sabat nya itu tak pernah menghargai kesabaran nya.

"Ah yaahh..Sehun mianhae, oke-oke aku akan-menyuruh anak buah-ku untuk.." suara Tao sedikit terputus-putus akibat aktivitas yang dilakukan nya. Sehun berdecak sebal sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh taman berharap Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan Voila.!

Tiba-tiba sosok itu tertangkap mata Sehun sedang berjalan kearah nya, bahkan sedikit berlari kecil saat melihat Sehun di depan nya, senyuman nya pun ia sungging kan untuk Sehun.

Beban Sehun dengan cepat menguar kepermukaan saat mendapati Pria-NYA sedang berlari kearah nya dalam keadaan baik dan tidak cacat sedikitpun.

"-hun..Sehun?"

"Ah ya Zitao batal kan saja semua, Kai..dia kembali haha terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu mu!"

Pip..

Tanpa kata-kata lagi Sehun langsung berlari menuju Kai dan membawa pria manis tersebut kedalam dekapan nya.

"Kai.."

"Ya"

"Kai.."

"Ya"

"Kai.." ucap Sehun berulang-ulang memanggil nama nya sesaat pria manis itu sudah berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

"Kai..Kai..Kai..Kai..Jongin.." Dahi Kai semakin berkerut saat nama yang tak asing itu masuk kegendang telinga nya.

"Ya Sehunnie..ada apa? Kau memelukku terlalu kuat, sesak" adu nya pada Sehun, jujur saja Kai memang merasa sesak saat ini karena pelukan Sehun yang sangat erat ditubuh nya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya pada Kai dan menatap pria itu intens. Kai tercekat tatkala melihat bulir air mata membasahi pipi tirus Sehun.

"T-tuan Sehun menangis..kenapa? Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya Kai lirih, ada nada sedih disana saat melihat air mata Sehun yak kunjung berhenti.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, Kai menatap sendu Sehun. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, apa ia sudah keterlaluan karena pergi tanpa ijin.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal Kai.." ucap lirih Sehun, kedua tangan nya memeluk pinggang ramping Kai.

Kai, pria manis itu menunduk sebentar dengan menggigit bibir nya kuat-kuat lalu menatap Sehun lagi.

Kedua tangan Kai berada di perpotongan leher Sehun dan..

Chup..

Kai mencium bibir Sehun sekilas dan tertunduk kembali menyembunyikan wajah nya.

Sehun sempat terkejut atas sikap Kai tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mianhae Tuan Sehun, Kai tidak bermaksud pergi tanpa pamit." Cicit nya sambil mengigit-gigit bibir kissable nya.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai agar menatap nya, dan pria itu menatap lurus pada obsidian coklat milik Sehun.

"Sehunnie..panggil aku dengan nama kesayangan dari mu. Jangan Tuan okay? Dan jangan lagi pergi tanpa seizin ku atau kau mau aku mengurung mu di mansion sepanjang hari huh?"

Meski ucapan Sehun tajam tapi pria itu mengatakan ny dengan sangat lembut dan pelan. Tapi Kai cukup tau kalau Tuan nya itu tidak suka dibantah, maka Kai pun menganggukkan kepala nya pelan dengan mata pupy eyes nya, ah dan jangan lupakan bibir nya yang terus digigit untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malu saat bertatapan dengan majikan nya itu.

"Kai..!" Sentak Sehun, Kai terkejut dengan nada tinggi Sehun yang seakan menyentak nya keras tapi Kai tetap menatap pria di depan nya.

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba terulas dibibir tipis Sehun, Kai menatap Sehun takut-takut. Dagu nya masih dipegangi oleh Sehun agar terus menatap nya tanpa berpaling kearah lain.

"Jangan gigit bibir mu seperti itu keras-keras..lihat kau menyakiti bibir mu sendiri hingga berdarah" ujar Sehun, tangan Kai yang sedari tadi berada di dada bidang Sehun mulai terulur ingin menghapus darah yang terasa anyir di mulut nya, tapi Sehun segera menampik tangan Kai dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun mencium lembut bibir Kai.

Sehun melumat pelan bibir Kai setelah sebelum nya menjilat darah yang mengalir di bibir sintal Kai. Menyesap nya secara perlahan, dan setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar Sehunpun melumat bibir Kai lebih dalam.

Menyesap, melumat nya sedikit lebih Kasar. Kai sedikit megap-megap menerima serangan Sehun yang setiba-tiba itu tapi ia berusaha untuk mengimbangi.

Kedua lengan Kai sudah melingkar indah di leher Sehun, sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda. Kai juga sedikit meremat pelan helaian rambut Sehun.

Sehun menyudahi ciuman mereka meski sedikit terpaksa dan kini mata nya memandang obsidian Kai dengan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kita pulang ya?" Kai mengangguk mengiya kan, kedua nya pun pergi dari taman tersebut dengan Sehun yang terus merangkul pinggang Kai posessif.

.

.

.

Gelak tawa terus terdengar di dalam mansion besar seorang Oh Sehun, bukan itu bukan gelak tawa bayi melainkan itu adalah gelak tawa Kai yang tak henti-henti nya tertawa karena terus-terusan menang dalam permainan kartu dengan Sehun.

"Aku menang lagi Sehunnie hehe"

Sehun mengacak rambut nya sedikit frustasi dan sedikit membanting kartu yang ada ditangan nya ke atas sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Kenapa aku bisa kalah dengan mu sih Kai, kau pemain kartu ya sebelum nya"

Kai tertawa untuk kesekian kali nya sebelum akhir nya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

'Kenapa bisa sama dengan Jongin?' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tawa Kai, bagi nya tak perduli entah yang di depan nya ini Jongin ataupun Kai, yang terpenting ia bisa bersama sosok yang selama ini ia puja dan ia kagumi.

"Kai.." panggil Sehun, Kai yang sibuk menyusun kartu pun menoleh dengan cepat menatap Sehun yang juga menatap nya serius.

"Ya..?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi dari taman tanpa meminta ijin dari ku?"

Kai terdiam mencoba mengingat nya, ia menempelkan jari telunjuk nya dibawah dagu berpose seperti orang yang tengah berfikir keras apalagi ditambah dengan bibir yang sedikit ia miringkan menambah keimutan namja tan tersebut, oh Kai jangan berpose seperi itu, apa kau ingin Sehun terus menahan hasrat nya agar tidak menyerang mu huh?

"Ah ya..waktu itu ada seorang pria yang meminta bantuan pada ku untuk membetulkan mobil nya yang mogok, tapi saat aku mengikuti pria itu menuju mobil nya ternyata mobil nya tiba-tiba sudah baikan" jawab nya yang kembali berkutat dengan kartu-kartu yang ada ditangan nya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, kenapa ada sesuatu yang ganjal?

"Seorang pria? Seperti apa orang nya Kai?"

"Ha? Oh itu..hmm pria itu tampan, tinggi dan mungkin seumuran dengan Tuan Tao dan Sehunnie, tapi aku tidak begitu mengenali wajah nya karena ia memakai kacamata hitam."

Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahi nya, ia menatap Kai intens sebelum ia memegang lengan Kai. Pria tan itu pun menghentikan aktifitas nya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Jangan pernah lagi berbicara dengan orang asing Kai, dan jika ingin pergi minta ijin pada ku, aku akan mengantarmu. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Sehun penuh dengan penekanan, Kai hanya mengangguk meng iyakan ucapan Sehun, toh ia bisa apa? Menolak pun tidak mungkin karena Sehun adalah pemilik nya dan Sehun mungkin adalah satu-satu nya keluarga nya saat ini -jika Sehun menganggap nya demikian- lagipula itu tidak merugikan atau menjadi beban untuk Kai, justru itu sebuah perintah yang baik untuk nya.

Sehun tersenyum dan membawa tubuh Kai dalam dekapan nya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku lagi." Kai mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Kai berjanji pada Sehunnie" Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, memeluk Kai lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

23.45

Kai menggeliat resah di ranjang nya, sudah dua jam ia mencoba tidur tapi mata nya tak ingin terpejam, apalagi sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan Sehun. Ya Sehun, ia masih bingung dengan majikan nya itu mengapa ia tidak pernah disentuh oleh nya, apa ia kurang seksi atau kurang meyakin kan untuk dijadikan partner ataupun pemuas nafsu pria albino itu. Meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur, jujur saja Kai belum pernah melakukan itu dan ia sangat takut tapi bagaimanapun juga Sehun sudah menjadi majikan nya dan majikan nya itu bebas melakukan apa saja terhadap dirinya terutama dalam hal hubungan intim.

Kai beranjak turun dari ranjang nya menuju kamar Sehun dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir takut-takut jika Sehun menolak bahkan memarahi nya karena sudah mengganggu tidur nya.

Kai berhenti saat tepat di depan ruang kerja Sehun yang sedikit terbuka dan cahaya yang masih terang di dalam nya, Kai yakin bahwa pria itu belum tidur padahal ini sudah tengah malam. Yah begitulah Oh Sehun seorang pria yang gila kerja.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kai membuka pintu tersebut setelah memperbaiki rambut nya yang berantakan dan membenarkan kemeja ungu nya yang sedikit melorot dipundak, ia juga tidak mengenakan celana. Entah lah seperti nya si namja albino itu sudah memerintahkan Kai untuk memakai kemeja kebesaran saja tanpa celana jika berada di rumah bersama nya.

Tok..tok..

Cklekk..

"Em S-Sehunnie.." panggil Kai setelah diri nya memasuki ruangan kerja Sehun dan berdiri di belakang pintu.

Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya hanya bergumam menanggapi. Sebelum mata tajam yang memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam itu menoleh kaget sekaligus takjub dengan pemandangan di depan nya.

"K-kai..kenapa kau belum ti-dur?"

Kai menunduk sambil menatap kaki telanjang nya tanpa alas dan memainkan ujung kemeja bawah nya lalu bergumam.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku..aku ingin tidur dengan Sehunnie, aku ingin menemani mu em tidur, tapi ternyata Sehunnie masih belum tidur.."

"O-okay...kita tidur, tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikam file laporan dulu okay. Duduk lah dulu di sofa" Sehun berujap sedikit terbata berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Kai yang polos.

Setelah mengangguk, Kai duduk di sofa dengan menatap Sehun dan mengamati rungan kerja Sehun yang rapi.

Sedangkan Sehun mati-matian menahan nafsu nya saat melihat paha dalam nan mulus milik Kai saat pria tan manis itu sedikit membuka paha nya dan menaruh kedua tangan nya di tengah-tengah antara paha nya.

Selama ia mengerjakan laporan untuk bahan meeting besok, Sehun mencuri-curi pandang menatap Kai dan itu berdampak pada Sehun yang berkali-kali menelah ludah dengan susah payah, ia juga menyeka keringat nya yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu banyak walaupun ruangan tersebut ber AC.

"Eh! Sehunnie berkeringat?"

'Ya itu karena mu baby' jawab nya dalam hati.

Sehun mengernyit saat melihat Kai yang berjalan kearah nya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissu di meja.

"Biar aku menyeka keringat Sehunnie" Kai mengulurkan tangan nya menyentuh dahi Sehun dengan tissu.

'Damn! Damn! Damn' Sehun tak berhenti mengumpat selama Kai menyeka keringat nya bahkan ia sempat tak bernafas beberapa detik.

Kalian tahu apa yang membuat Sehun seperti itu?

Oke kita lihat posisi Kai yang berada di seberang meja kerja Sehun, oke itu bukan permasalahan nya, melainkan yang jadi masalah adalah oh lihat lah tubuh ramping Kai yang condong kedepan untuk menyeka keringat Sehun sehingga dada nya hampir setara dengan wajah Sehun. Dan Sehun bersumpah ia dapan melihat dada mulus Kai yang tak terhalang apapun dan kalian pastilah tahu ada apa dibalik kemeja itu yang juga berada di antara dada mulus nya.

Sehun terkesiap dan tersadar dari nafsu yang mulai berada di ubun-ubun itu pun mulai menarik tangan Kai agar menghentikan tindakan nya -atau tidak Sehun akan kehilanhan akal dan menyerangnya secara brutal-

"S-sudah, terima kasih Kai, kau bisa duduk kembali dan jika kau sudah mengantuk kau bisa tidur di kamar-ku eh misal nya..nanti aku akan menyusul" Kai menggeleng cepat dan beranjak menduduk kan pantat nya di sofa putih empuk di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, aku akan menemani Sehunnie sampai selesai. Aku kuat kok"

Dan 15 menit kemudian...

Sehun merentangkan tangan nya keudara sedikit merenggangkan tubuh nya yang sangat pegal tersebut.

Ia tersenyum menatap tubuh Kai yang tengah tidur meringkuk di sofa.

Hey dimana Kai yang berseru semangat akan menunggu Sehun hingga selesai? Bukan nya tadi ia sangat kekeuh untuk menunggu nya.

Sehun berjalan pelan kearah sofa dimana Kai tertidur, ia berjongkok dan menatap lekat wajah damai Kai.

Sehun tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kali nya setelah kepergian pria manis yang dulu ia puja dan kemudian menghilang bak tertelan bumi.

Entah kenapa Sehun bisa merasakan getaran di dada nya yang sama ketika berada di dekat Kai, pria ini.. pria dihadapan nya kini ini lah yang membuat Sehun berwajah datar dan dingin untuk pertama kali nya mengeluarkan kembali ekspresi bermacam-macam setelah sekian lama kebahagiaan nya terenggut pasca kematian kedua orang tua nya dan disaat itu pula ia harus kehilangan belahan jiwa nya, Jongin.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum menatap Kai, dielus nya dengan hati-hati pipi mulus pria manis itu seakan tak mau pria-NYA terbangun. Seperti nya ia mulai mengklaim Kai milik nya dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh mengusik apa pun yang menjadi milik pria berwajah tampan itu.

Perasaan posessif itu muncul kembali, ia bertekad akan selalu menjaga Kai dan tak akan membirkan satu orang pun merebut atau bahkan menyakiti nya, dan ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan pria manis itu pergi dari diri nya apapun yang terjadi.

'Terima kasih kau sudah datang untuk menggantikan sosok Jongin meski aku tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi nya, dan jika suatu saat Jongin kembali aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan satu diantara kalian. Maaf jika aku egois, tapi inilah aku Oh Sehun. Aku mencintai kalian berdua, bahkan aku berharap kalian satu orang yang sama' ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun mengecup pelan dahi Kai, pada detik berikut nya Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kai dalam dekapan nya, Kai sedikit menggeliat dalam tidur nya bahkan setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun, Kai terbangun dengan mata setengah terpejam nya.

"Sehunnie apa kita akan tidur bersama?" Tanya Kai dengan suara lirih nya.

"Hmm yeah.."

Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil mengusak wajah nya di dada bidang Sehun dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku senang bisa tidur dengan Sehunnie, aku pikir Sehunnie tidak mau tidur dengan ku karena aku kurang manis ataupun yaa seksi. Tapi malam ini akhirnya aku bisa menemani Sehunnie tidur." Racau Kai dalam dekapan gendongan Sehun, Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dan menunduk menatap Kai yang tengah terpejam, bibir nya tercetak jelas sebuah senyuman yang sangat Sehun sukai.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui maksud 'tidur' yang diucapkan Kai sebenar nya. Sehun menyadari bahwa Kai merasa tidak di inginkan karena Sehun belum pernah menyentuh nya setelah Tao memberikan Kai pada nya. Bagaimanapun Kai itu pria manis dan polos yang tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai budak yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Kai masih cukup sadar bahwa ia adalah milik Sehun, budak dari Sehun, maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk menawarkan diri nya pada majikan nya itu walau Kai tahu Sehun pria yang baik dan tidak akan memaksa kehendak nya.

Dikecup nya pipi Kai sekilas, betapa beruntung nya ia memiliki Kai saat ini.

Bukan maksud Sehun tidak mau menyentuh Kai, tapi Sehun masih mau menghormati Kai. Sehun tahu Kai tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membuat Kai merasa nyaman dulu di dekat nya, apalagi Kai seperti ini karena ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab yang tega menjual diri nya, setidak nya itu yang dikatakan Tao sahabat nya.

"Ya..kita tidur Kai." Kai kembali tersenyum dalam tidur nya. Sehun tahu pasti bahwa Kai hanya mengigau tapi itu cukup membuat Sehun tahu segala gejolak hati yang membuat pria manis itu resah dari tadi sehingga membuat nya harus menyusul Sehun di kamar nya hanya untuk tidur dengan nya.

Sesampai nya dikamar megah Sehun, ia membaringkan tubuh ramping Kai perlahan di kasur super besar nya. Ia mengelus surai lembut Kai dan beranjak kesisi ranjang untuk tidur bersama Kai, tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Diambil nya selimut di sisi ujung ranjang dan menarik nya untuk menyelimuti diri nya dan pria manis dalam dekapan nya, berharap dapat menghangatkan tubuh indah Kai yang hanya terbalut kemeja dan celana dalam nya saja. Setelah ini ia berjanji tidak akan menyuruh Kai memakai kemeja saja tanpa celana, ia tidak ingin tubuh Kai akan sakit karena ulah nya.

Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Kai dan mencium dahi dan bibir nya beberapa saat, lalu membisikkan kata-kata nya agar Kai tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Tidak akan aku biarkan satu orang pun mengusik dan mencelakai mu saat kau tertidur lelap karena aku akan selalu melindungi mu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi." Satu kecupan singkat di bibir Kai mengakhiri dan setelah nya ia merengkuh lebih erat tubuh Kai tanpa tahu bahwa pria manis itu tersenyum dalam tidur nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END apa enggak ya..?

Huahh setelah hampir satu bulan ff ini dan ff lain terlantar akhir nya selesai juga.

Maaf ya...maafkan aku, jujur sebelum berita tidak mengenakkan itu keluar -you-know-what-i-mean..aku bener-bener down sampai-sampai temen ku yang jadi sasaran bad mood ku, semangat nulis yang udah memuncak pas sibuk-sibuk nya tugas langsuuunngg ilang pas denger berita itu. Aku jadi ogah pas buka hp mau nyelesain ff ku, tapi aku pikir lagi yaudah lah yah toh itu udah keputusan my deer , dia juga keluar baik-baik dan demi kebaikan nya jadi yaa setelah sehari full BM and sempet nangis so besok nya aku udah bisa move on *yeayy

Tapi tetap aja masih belum ada mood nulis dan sebener nya aki udah mau nulis ff2 ku yang lain juga 1 minggu yg lalu nah gara2 tugas muncul lagi dan lagi (apalagi TA) so aku baru bisa rampungin sekarang..ini aja ngetik jam 2 sampek jam 3 lebih (subuh loh ini ciyus) eh enggak juga sih cuma dibagian terakhir2 nya aja aku tulis jam segitu padahal ya udah aku tulis dulu2 tapi baru bisa selesai nya ya jm 3 lebih itu haha.

Dan chap ini lumayan panjang kan..itung2 perminta maafan juga.

Oke maaf kebanyakan ngomong..udah mau nyampein itu aja kok..

Terakhir review yee..

Terima kasih sangat yang udah mau review semua ff ku...aku sampek senyum2 gj baca review kalian semua..dan terima kasih sekali lagi atas antusias nya baca nih ff gj.

Byee...

Oh ya..ff ini next ato end tergantung peminat nya sih, kalau mau ff ini end di chap ini ya it's ok wae...haha

Dan welcome untuk pembaca baru hehe *emang ada

Ini beneran Byeeee :-D


End file.
